Only Mine
by Versya
Summary: SasuNaru Fanfiction teruntuk yang terkasih kakak Anindita Cinantia Gocing . #asupanuntukkagamiyoneko


_**Anime and Manga Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Only Mine belong to Versya Chan**_

 _ **SasuNaru Fanfiction**_

 _ **Rate T+**_

 _ **Hurt/Comfort, Romance (?)**_

 _ **Warning : Oneshoot, OOC, Typo(s), Alur Lambat.**_

 **Note: Fanfiksi ini dibuat berdasarkan rasa suka saya pada karakter buatan Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak bermaksud untuk menjelekkan atau menghina karakter buatan MK. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan hiburan belaka, saya tidak bermaksud melanggar hak cipta maupun mengambil keuntungan pribadi.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **#asupanuntukkagamiyoneko**_

 _ **Maafkan vee yang PHP Kak Gocing**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Dering suara alarm terus mengudara, menimbulkan polusi suara di pagi hari yang cerah. Sesosok pirang yang masih terpejam dipaksa membuka matanya perlahan, tidak tahan akan suara yang terus mengusik gendang telinganya hingga terbawa ke alam mimpi. Kelopak _tan_ perlahan menampilkan _sapphire_ nya yang indah.

"Sudah bangun?" suara _baritone_ memasuki indera pendengaran pemuda yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajah bantal serta kelopak yang menyipit menjadi ciri khas.

"Suke?" suara serak keluar dari belah bibir helaian pirang yang masih betah meringkuk di kasurnya setelah mematikan alarm yang keluar dari ponsel pintarnya. "Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" lanjut si pirang merasa heran dengan keberadaan pemuda _emo_ bersurai _raven_ yang sudah berada di dalam ruangannya di pagi hari.

"Mungkin sudah tiga puluh menit yang lalu," jawab sang _raven_ santai dan membantu Naruto beranjak dari rebahannya. "Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan, kau bisa mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah. Aku akan mengemas _bento_ untuk makan siang nanti," lanjut sang _raven_ yang dengan cekatan membereskan tempat tidur Naruto, setelah memberikan handuk pada si pirang.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk berkutat membersihkan diri, begitupula bagi Sasuke untuk menyiapkan _bento_ yang telah terbungkus rapi dan tergeletak di meja makan. Naruto memposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke, karena memang meja makan Naruto hanya terdiri dari meja kecil beserta sepasang kursi yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Kau tidak perlu terus menjemputku, _Teme_. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," ucap si pirang sebelum menyantap nasi goreng di depannya.

"Dan membiarkanmu memakan makanan berlemak dan tidak sehat?" sarkas Sasuke yang kini sibuk menuangkan susu ke gelas Naruto. "Tidak, terima kasih, aku sudah berjanji pada Minato- _san_ dan Kushina- _san_ untuk menjagamu. Memastikan apa yang kau makan juga termasuk tugasku," lanjut Sasuke membuat Naruto jengah dan merotasi bola sapphirenya.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke! _Kaa_ - _chan_ dan _Tou_ - _chan_ hanya berbasa-basi menitipkanku pada keluargamu, mereka tidak sedetail itu sampai harus membuatmu datang ke rumah dan menyiapkan segala keperluanku, aku bukan anak kecil, _tteba_." kesal Naruto yang kini mengerucutkan bibir merah mudanya, membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatapnya merasa gemas namun tertutup dengan ekspresi datar yang selalu ia tampakkan.

"Uchiha tidak pernah setengah-setengah, _Dobe_. Jika orang tuamu menitipkanmu padaku tentu saja sudah kewajibanku untuk menjagamu," kekeh Sasuke yang membuat kerucutan di bibir Naruto semakin jelas terlihat.

"Apa sekarang kau adalah _butler_ ku, huh? Kau menyalakan alarm untukku, memasakkan sarapan, membangunkanku, menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi, merapikan tempat tidurku dan bahkan menyiapkan _bento_ , apa kau pikir hal itu wajar?" Naruto menuangkan segala kekesalan yang sedari kemarin terus mengusik dirinya.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau menyebutku demikian, tidak ada yang salah." Naruto semakin merasa jengah dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Terserah padamu saja," putus Naruto pada akhirnya dari beranjak setelah meminum segelas susu yang tadi disiapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Di mulut saja bilang tidak suka, tapi kau terlalu terbiasa dimanja Kushina- _san_ ," ungkap Sasuke pada udara kosong saat manik _onyx_ nya memandang kepergian Naruto ke ruang tamu.

Tak ambil pusing, Sasuke segera membereskan meja makan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Naruto yang sudah menunggu di ruang tamu. Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat disuguhi wajah tidak sedap dipandang oleh Naruto.

.

.

Naruto mengira, saat ayah dan ibunya berpamitan akan meninggalkan dirinya untuk _business trip_ adalah saat kebebasan menghampiri dirinya. Namun kenyataan memang tak seindah apa yang dikhayalkan. Pergi ke acara kencan buta sudah sering di dengar oleh Naruto namun belum pernah ia rasakan karena ibunya yang terlalu protektif. Naruto pikir, saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk datang ke acara _goukon_ , sebelum ponsel pintarnya berdering dan mengantarkan suara ibunya yang sedang marah-marah.

' _shit'_ umpat Naruto dalam hati dengan _sapphire_ yang melotot ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan sang objek saat ini berdiri kalem seraya sesekali menyedot jus tomat kemasan yang ia beli di minimarket sebelumnya.

"Naru berjanji akan langsung pulang, _Kaa_ - _chan_. Kau bisa meminta laporan dari Sasuke nanti, dia tidak akan berani berbohong pada Kaa-chan. Bila perlu _Kaa-chan_ juga bisa meminta Iruka- _san_ untuk datang ke rumah nanti." kesal si pirang yang sudah malas mendengarkan ocehan dari ibunya tersayang.

"Baik, _Kaa_ - _chan_ dan _Tou_ - _chan_ juga hati-hati disana, Naru sayang _Kaa_ - _chan_ dan _Tou_ - _chan_ ," ucap Naruto tulus sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Sudah meneleponnya?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi yang membuat _sapphire_ Naruto semakin lebar karena kesal. "Tidak jadi ke _goukon_?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang semakin membuat Naruto ingin menjerit.

"Terima kasih untukmu, Uchiha- _Teme_ -Sasuke- _Sama_. Karena mulutmu yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia aku harus membatalkan langkahku menuju acara _goukon_ ," rutuk Naruto dengan penuh penekanan pada penyebutan nama Sasuke yang dibalas senyum kemenangan pada wajah Sasuke.

"Memang lebih baik kau tidak usah pergi ke acara tidak penting seperti itu," tandas Sasuke dengan cueknya.

"Mudah saja untukmu yang selalu dikelilingi wanita cantik mengatakannya, Suke. Tapi pahami juga untukku yang tidak terlalu populer di kalangan para gadis. Aku juga butuh seseorang yang mencintaiku dan aku cintai," jelas Naruto berharap Sasuke mau diajak bekerjasama.

"Apa cintaku tidak cukup? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke dengan intonasi kecewa yang jelas terdengar di indera pendengaran Naruto.

Naruto berdecak merasa kesal yang luar biasa pada Sasuke. "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Uchiha! Kau tahu dengan pasti cinta seperti apa yang aku maksud,"

"Aku juga sungguh-sungguh bertanya padamu Namikaze. Apa cintaku padamu selama ini tidak cukup? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Sampai kau mencari cinta yang lain," desak Sasuke yang membuat Naruto kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Sasuke perbaiki bahasamu, kau laki-laki, begitupula denganku, tidak sepantasnya mengatakan hal terlarang seperti itu." sentak Naruto yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh teman masa kecil yang juga sekaligus tetangganya.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, _Dobe_ _no_ _Baka_! Kata-kata mana yang harus kuperbaiki?" balas Sasuke kekeh akan perasaannya.

Naruto secara refleks mundur selangkah ke belakang, memberikan celah pada Sasuke yang kini berdiri angkuh di depannya dengan sorot mata penuh ketulusan. _Sapphire_ Naruto menolak untuk berinteraksi dengan _onyx_ yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Untuk sementara waktu, jangan menemuiku dulu, Suke. Dinginkan kepalamu," putus Naruto seolah perasaan tulus Sasuke adalah sebuah kesalahan.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian dimana Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Sikap dingin keduanya tentu saja menjadi tanda tanya banyak pihak, tak terkecuali Kushina yang merasa janggal dengan absennya Naruto yang suka sekali berlama-lama di kamar Sasuke.

"Naru," panggil Kushina pada putra semata wayangnya yang sedang memainkan ponsel pintarnya di genggaman.

"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponsel pintar yang sedang menampilkan aplikasi game favoritnya.

"Antarkan ini pada Sasuke, _Kaa_ - _chan_ terlalu banyak membuat jus tomat, daripada tidak ada yang meminum lebih baik _Kaa_ - _chan_ berikan pada Sasuke," alasan Kushina yang ingin mengorek keterangan tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku akan meminumnya _Kaa_ - _chan_ , tidak sopan memberikan minuman sisa pada tetangga," kilah Naruto yang belum beranjak dari tidurannya.

Kushina memicingkan matanya mendengar jawaban dari putra tunggalnya. " _Kaa_ - _chan_ sudah membuatkan minuman kesukaanmu, Jus Jeruk dengan madu dan sedikit perasan lemon," iming Kushina berharap anaknya akan seantusias biasanya.

"Aku juga akan meminum yang itu," balas Naruto terdengar ogah-ogahan di telinga wanita yang menurunkan paras cantiknya pada Naruto.

Uzumaki Kushina berdecak kesal menanggapi sikap ogah-ogahan Naruto dan hampir saja meledak jika saja tak mengingat misinya yang ingin mengorek keterangan dari putra manisnya.

"Apa Sasuke hari ini juga tidak bermain kesini, Naru- _chan_? Entah kenapa _Kaa_ - _chan_ merasa kesepian," pancing Kushina, berharap umpannya kali ini dapat membuat Naruto membeberkan masalahnya.

"Jika _Kaa_ - _chan_ sebegitu merindukannya, kenapa tidak datang saja ke rumahnya. Rumahnya ada di depan rumah kita, jika _Kaa_ - _chan_ lupa," balas Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan game di ponsel pintarnya.

"Apa kau dan Sasuke sedang bersitegang?" tanya Kushina _to_ _the_ _point_ pada akhirnya karena merasa tidak ada artinya bicara bertele-tele pada anak bodohnya.

Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang untuk kesekian kalinya ia dengar selama dua hari ini. Menurut Naruto dia sedang tidak bemusuhan dengan Sasuke, Sasukenya saja yang menghindari dirinya. Sasuke tidak lagi datang ke rumahnya bahkan sebelum ayah dan ibunya pulang, Sasuke sudah menghindari dirinya. Di sekolah, Sasuke juga tidak membalas sapaan bahkan gurauannya. Mereka duduk satu bangku tapi seolah Naruto duduk bersama patung.

Naruto mendesah berat dan semakin bersandar pada sofa tempatnya bermalas-malasan. Kushina melihatnya dengan pandangan kasihan. Wanita berambut merah panjang tersebut menghampiri sang putra dan mengusap helaian pirang yang sama dengan lelaki yang ia cintai, Namikaze Naruto.

"Kau tahu kan? Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya pada _Kaa_ - _chan_ ," bisik Kushina tepat di telinga sang putra.

"Hanya masalah kecil _Kaa_ - _chan_ , Sasuke sedang tidak waras saja." balas Naruto yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Kushina.

"Kalau hanya masalah kecil, harusnya tidak sampai berlarut-larut Naru, kau bisa datang ke rumahnya seperti biasa dan meminta maaf. Apa susahnya?" saran Kushina yang diangguki oleh Naruto.

"Mungkin _Kaa_ - _chan_ ada benarnya, harusnya tidak sulit untukku datang ke rumah Sasuke. Rumahnya tepat di depan rumah kita, tapi kenapa terasa jauh," gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Kushina.

" _Tadaima_ ," sebuah suara menginterupsi kehangatan ibu dan anak yang sedang berbagi kasih. Sebagai seorang istri yang baik, Kushina segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke ruang depan.

" _Okaeri_ ," balas Kushina seraya mengambil tas kerja Minato. Tak lupa sebuah kecupan dilayangkan Minato tepat di bibir merah muda Kushina, membuat Naruto yang melihatnya melengos kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, jika dirimu sedang galau memikirkan sahabatmu tetapi malah disuguhi adegan _romantic_ suami-istri.

"Ada apa dengan Naru?" tanya Minato pada Kushina yang sedang melepas dasi dari kerah kemejanya.

"Sedang berselisih paham dengan kekasihnya," balas Kushina singkat yang membuat alis pirang Minato mengkerut tidak mengerti dan Naruto mengerang keras.

"Naruto punya kekasih?" tanya Minato tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Ya, dan sekarang mereka sedang diambang putus. Kekasihnya akan meninggalkannya dan tak akan mau menemuinya lagi," pancing Kushina seraya melepas kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Minato, sedangkan sang kepala keluarga semakin membesarkan bola sapphirenya merasa bodoh karena tidak tahu jika putra semata wayangnya ternyata memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku, _Kaa_ - _chan_. Tidak akan pernah," tolak Naruto yang merasa takut. Membayangkan Sasuke yang tidak mau menemuinya sama sekali adalah hal yang sangat Naruto tidak inginkan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kehilangannya, lebih baik sekarang kau pergi saja ke rumahnya, dasar pemalas!" bentak Kushina yang telah selesai melucuti pakain kerja Minato hingga kini sang kepala keluarga hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek.

Naruto segera beranjak dari rebahannya dan melewati kedua orang tuanya. Meninggalkan Minato yang masih menunjukkan raut bingung dengan Kushina yang menangis terharu di pelukannya.

.

.

Keheningan merajai kamar yang terlihat rapi dengan _ornament_ yang dipenuhi warna biru tua. Sesosok _raven_ duduk dengan bersedikap dada saat _onyx_ nya terus mengawasi _sapphire_ yang bergerak gelisah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Dobe_?" tanya sang _baritone_ membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya kering.

"Apa aku sudah tidak bisa lagi disini? Bukankah aku sering kesini?" balas tanya Naruto bertindak seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Apa kau merasa berhak untuk bermain kesini, huh?" sarkas Sasuke yang semakin membuat _sapphire_ Naruto bergerak gelisah.

"Suke, mengenai apa yang kukatakan dua hari lepas," Naruto menjeda ucapannya, melirikkan _sapphire_ nya ke arah _onyx_ yang terus menatapnya tajam. "Mengenai apa yang kukatakan dua hari lepas, bisakah kau melupakannya saja?" pinta Naruto yang terdengar seperti sebuah cicitan.

"Memang apa yang kau katakan?" balas Sasuke seolah tidak peduli.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dari Sasuke semakin membuat Naruto salah tingkah. "Mengenai aku yang memintamu menemuiku saat kepalamu sudah dingin, bisakah kau melupakannya?" pinta Naruto sekali lagi, memperjelas maksudnya.

"Dan kenapa aku harus melupakannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang semakin membuat jantung Naruto menjerit karena perasaan tak nyaman yang seolah menghimpit dadanya.

"Karena, mulai hari ini, ayo kita berkencan!" ajak Naruto lantang hingga suaranya menggema di kamar Sasuke yang dirancang kedap suara.

Naruto merasa semakin salah tingkah saat tidak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan. _Sapphire_ nya menatap pemuda _raven_ yang masih duduk dengan tenang.

"Kau tahu sebagai seorang lelaki kau tidak bisa menarik ucapanmu lagi, _Dobe_. Lebih baik kau tidak bermain-main tentang berkencan," balas Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak main-main, _Teme_! Dua hari kau diamkan sudah cukup bagiku untuk merasa kehilangan. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan bahwa kau akan mendiamkanku selamanya. Lebih baik aku berkencan denganmu daripada kau harus mendiamkanku. Lagipula, Sasuke menyukaiku, aku juga menyukai Suke. Tidak ada yang salah dengan aku berkencan dengan Sasuke," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, jika kau benar-benar ingin berkencan denganku, cium aku!" perintah Sasuke _bossy_ yang membuat Naruto membulat tak percaya.

"Di pipi tidak masalah kan?" cicit Naruto yang membuat Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

"Kau pikir orang berkencan hanya berciuman pipi?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto gugup.

Dengan perlahan, langkah kakinya mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang duduk angkuh di kursi biasa ia belajar. Saat jarak sudah berhasil ia kikis, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pemuda bersurai _raven_ di depanya. Naruto tidak sadar, jika dalam pejaman matanya, sosok di depannya tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

 _Cup_.

Sebuah kecupan ringan terasa di belah bibir Naruto yang sedetik kemudian, bibirnya terasa tertarik yang membuat kelopak tannya membuka dan mendapati sosok _raven_ di depannya sedang mengisap kuat bibirnya.

Gelenyar-gelenyar aneh merasuk dalam diri Naruto saat isapan demi isapan ia terima dari bibir Sasuke.

" _Ngh_ ," lenguhan singkat keluar dari sela-sela ciuman panas keduanya, menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa ini baru hari pertama mereka berkencan.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya dan mengusap lembut bibir Naruto yang terlapisi saliva mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu? Sejujurnya aku baru saja akan mengatakan padamu," Sasuke menjeda ucapannya dan menarik tubuh lemas Naruto dalam pangkuannya. "Aku tidak masalah jika kau berkencan dengan gadis manapun, karena aku akan membunuh mereka semua hingga kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain memilihku. Karena aku adalah pemilikmu yang sesungguhnya. Kau hanya tercipta untukku, Namikaze Naruto." Ungkap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto merinding mendengarnya. Bersyukur akan keputusannya mengajak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto berkencan dengannya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang merinding, Uchiha Itachi sang kakak dari Uchiha sasuke juga merasa merinding usai mendengar ucapan sang adik dari _earphone_ yang ia kenakan. Sudah sedari kecil Itachi merasa harus mengawasi Sasuke hingga membuat ia memasang alat penyadap dan juga kamera tersembunyi di kamar Sasuke. Namun Itachi rasa, ia harus mulai melepas semua alat penyadap dan kamera tersembunyi, sebelum ia menyesal melihat adegan yang _iya-iya_ di ruangan berukuran tiga puluh meter persegi milik adiknya tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Akhirnya selesai juga,_

 _Kak gocing, ini asupan pertama sebelum ke asupan inti yang masih proses pengetikaaan._

 _Tunggu Vee yah :*_

 _Maaf juga sudah ingkar janji :*_

 _Vee sayang kak Gocing 3 kkk~~~_

 _#asupanuntukkagamiyoneko_


End file.
